Prologue to My Next Story
by Sabs321
Summary: <html><head></head>WARNING: People on the other side of the globe who can't smell anything can smell the cheesiness. Better than it looks, I hope... First time here, please be nice.</html>


**Summary:** After the death of the Third, Naruto was the only one who didn't show up at his funeral. 'He' didn't show up for training the next few days, either. Team Seven investigates…. You smell the cheese from the cheesiness. Sasuke also left a week after he originally did. Why? Because I'm the authoress, and can do weird shit like that.

**DISCLAIMER**_: _I, Sabs321, do not own Naruto, or the song Second Chance.

Naruto © Mr. Kishimoto

Second Chance © Shinedown

**A/N: **Out of Character is a specialty of mine. I have shown some of my fics to a friend, my un-registered, I can see you face-to-face beta if you want, and she said they should not be rated T, but M for the sheer insanity. Same with my maybe-sometime-soon boyfriend, and another friend.

**START**

Kakashi was worried. Naruto hadn't shown up for three days. Even Sakura could feel his worry, but only because her Sasuke-kun was grumbling about the only decent sparring partner being gone, and the fact that they couldn't go on missions without the 'dobe'. After waiting thirty minutes (plus the three hours Kakashi was late,) said silver haired male gathered his two Genin and headed for Naruto's apartment. Once they arrived, Kakashi lead his team up to the top floor of the grubby apartment complex, and down the hall that had suspicious holes in the walls and curious dark brown/red stains on the wall. And they heard someone singing.

_(Start Song)_

_My eyes are open wide,_

_And by the way, I made it through the day._

_I watched the world outside,_

_By the way, I'm leaving out today._

_I just saw Halley's Comet,_

_She waved._

_Said "Why you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared…_

_Somewhere in the Stratosphere!_

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father,_

_I've done the best I can,_

_To make them realize,_

_This is my Life,_

_I hope they understand…_

_I'm not angry,_

_I'm just saying,_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Please don't cry one tear for me,_

_I'm not afraid,_

_Of what I have to say._

_This is my one and only voice,_

_So listen close,  
>It's only for today.<em>

_I just saw Halley's comet  
>She waved<br>Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
>Even the man in the moon disappeared…<br>Somewhere in the Stratosphere!_

_Tell my mother,  
>Tell my father<br>I've done the best I can  
>To make them realize<br>This is my life  
>I hope they understand<br>I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<em>

_Here's my chance  
>This is my chance<em>

_Tell my mother,  
>Tell my father<br>I've done the best I can  
>To make them realize<br>This is my life  
>I hope they understand<br>I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<em>

_Sometimes goodbye is a s-second chance._

_Sometimes g-goodbye is a second ch-ch-_

(End)

The group was startled when the feminine voice cut off into broken sobs. The two partially untrained genin couldn't hear through the door, so only Kakashi heard the next bit. Ex-ANBU had its perks. The ability of having the best hearing being one of them, no chakra required.

"Jiji… Why did you have to die..?"

Shocked, not believing it to be possible, Kakashi barged into Naruto's small apartment, startling the resident blonde off the couch. Seeing this, Sakura walked up and punched the girl on the head.

'_Wait… No blonde hair…._' Kakashi thought.

"BAKA! This isn't the time to be playing pranks! Get out of that ridiculous jutsu right now!"

Kakashi, meanwhile, stood in shock.

'_No… I heard that the medic was new, inexperienced, she said the baby was a girl in the beginning…but… If Minato-sensei knew he was going to seal the beast in his son, he must have known that some people wouldn't have followed his wishes… What if…_' Rushing up to the Naruto that looked like a mini-Kushina, he pulled down the collar of her shirt so that he could see the junction of her shoulder and neck. '_Well, What'd ya know..._' There on the redhead's neck (think where Sasuke's curse seal is.) was a seal, intricately drawn, that the scarecrow vaguely recalled seeing in his youth, while Kushina had been pregnant. Every time he had walked into his sensei's office, he had barely caught a glimpse of it every time. So, nine months, seeing it about 3 times a week, 9-ish times a month, do the math. The kanji for 'Reverse' and 'Gender' were on opposite sides of the tiny circle, barely legible amidst all the other seal work having a party down there. Kakashi couldn't even read half of it. "Jeez, I thought they told us the truth…" Sakura glanced at him. "About what, sensei?" It was Naruto who answered. "Oh. My. Kami. Did you guys seriously not notice that I had more mood swings than Sakura? C'mon, Inu, I thought you were better than that. Now if you all could get out of my apartment, thanks, I have some packing to do…" Kakashi blinked. "Okay, we'll go…" Discreetly performing a **Doton: Bunshin **outside, and switching with it, Kakashi sent his genin and clone on their merry way back to the training grounds. After waiting a bit, he re-entered through the window of Naruto's apartment. "Spill." He commanded. The Kushina look-a-like sighed. "You know the legendary Fox ANBU of Konoha that's been running around lately, but no-one has seen him or her, ever?" The Cyclopean Ninja nodded. "Well," she said, reaching a hand deep into the bag that had been laid on her bed, withdrawing a mask. "It's me. I'm going on a mission outside with Weasel, a high A-rank, possible S-rank. It should be okay though… I leave as soon as we get a new Hokage… we have until September. Don't worry about us. I already got it passed with the client, he said that we could have a back up on standby. You're our back up." She put her hand on the seal on her neck, channeled some chakra, and with a poof of smoke, the male Naruto was back. "If you'll excuse me, Kakashi-Sensei, I hope you know that I'm not all that upset about the 3rd's death. I mean, yeah, we lost a good shinobi, but think about it. Death is in the word Shinobi. It is our closest friend, and greatest enemy. Besides, he was getting a little old. He should have sent for Tsunade or Jiraiya as a new Hokage right after the Forth died. At max, he should have held the hat for another month, then handed it over. But he died for the village, I have to go now, don't worry, I will bring Tsunade with me, I'll drag her back if I have to."

**END**

Like most of my stories sitting over on Google Drive, no-idea why I wrote this. I decided to use this to promote a story I plan on working on, I haven't thought up a title yet, but it's mentioned here. It's a Harry Potter Naruto crossover, during third year. Oh, it's gonna turn out worse than the story I handed over to my friend, with 7 stories going at once...


End file.
